


Blisters

by DankTempsey



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: M/M, slight mention of ocelot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 08:31:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4780685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DankTempsey/pseuds/DankTempsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He tipped his head in disappointment, a stern and low voice brushing over the soldiers' ears, "We need to talk."</p><p>"How urgent is it?"<br/>"Extremely."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blisters

**Author's Note:**

> Hmu on tumblr, same username 
> 
> But uh. . First Metal Gear ff, I hope you a l l lik e I T *sweats** ;;; 
> 
> Totally misleading title by the way...
> 
> Oh, and kudos and comments greatly appreciated!

☆Blisters☆

 

Boots had been clicking the ground for the past hour. Solicitous boredom plagued the blonde man as anticipation skinned him alive. It was never a pleasure waiting. It was never a pleasure pressuring inquiry to your ownself. He molded himself as a kind prototype, one that would chirk up to witness the metal blades cutting air, men announcing its kosher arrival. And usually the four men would be standing right here, maybe even DD, saluting and congratulating the legend. But not today. Not at all right now.

Specifically, the ex-enemy ordered them off the command platform, assigning all to myriad amounts of distanced mini bases. So when Snake asked why they were "abroad," Miller replied they're not "abroad" at all and how they needed to chat privately.

Miller crutch-ed himself to the helicopter. 

"Dammit, Snake. You've got blood all over!"  
"Showers still exist, Kaz."

He tipped his head in disappointment, a stern and low voice brushing over the soldiers' ears, "We need to talk."

"How urgent is it?"  
"Extremely."

Shielded blue eyes were fractured from glancing at the slight grin, Boss slipped passed his second-in-command and waved him along.

 

-

 

He's never favored drinking; neither of them have. It was an occasional thing, and what more than to make this the occasion. Vapors of what once was bronze alcohol leaked from their tongues, their speech pricking at soft slurring, eyes locked on alcohol then each other then alcohol...

It'd be a while before they'd get poisoned. This was natural leisure talk.

"...And that's not the only thing. Snipers trail the area. It's not a task I'd want you to complete as of now, but if you're willing to try you can. I don't suggest tonight, though. They'd most likely get the advantage, since you'd be crawling with your ass in the air."

Miller replaced his impassive expression for a new dazzling grin. Snake had as well, as he reached for a cigar. This was nothing but a simple smoke. No encrypted codes, no blue match, no technology. 

Kaz flicked the metal box, a flame caressing the tip of the scroll. Boss came close, lighting his cigar and watching the other doyen. He heaved down a soft load, eyes flickering along with the lighter, face contaminated with pink. He then licked his lips, malnourished of some innocent conscious. Just seeing John so close made him feel ridiculous, as many times as they've done the same thing before. It's never been pushed beyond these cheap and ersatz boundaries. They dared to, yet who would they dare first.

Farcical events marched through the day like a lunch hour, they've almost planted each other twice today too. No interruptions had been set in motion, instead they'd glance at each other's mouths and wonder what the hell it'd be like to taste that sweet pair of pink.

Miller recalls himself contemplating whether or not to hold tighter onto his commander. For Christ's sake they were already scouting for some breathing room; hot breaths of lull men twisted in their air. He couldn't believe the wait was so long. Pequod almost took off from how silent it was, assuming Snake was fully on-board and ready for his next deadly mission. More Skulls needed to be executed, reluctantly. 

And that's what brought them here. The "mission" Miller told off to the Boss was all a hoax, for he needed more time with his hero.

"Kaz, I haven't told you yet, but we might have to move Quiet to another holding cell. One that refrains her from hearing what the men have to say about her. She doesn't deserve it."

Miller was all ears once he heard that name. In fact, he was all mouth too:

"Doesn't deserve it! Snake, she tried to kill you, she has every right to listen to those men. All they're doing is telling the truth."  
"I don't wanna hear it. We're moving her cell."

Kaz shook his head, "And what makes you think she'll listen to you?"

"I have strict orders. Besides, Ocelot may be right. She might be in love with me,"

The blonde boiled with rage, steam rides across his forehead while he shook.

"Boss, don't be ridiculous! If you call that 'in love' I don't want to know what... forget it! Nevermind."

The locomotive man faces the other way, grimacing at the space they shared. He didn't want to be ignored, but he wanted to move away. He didn't want to be this close to the Boss, but he wanted to close this guilty gap. 

"Miller, what's going on?"

He was so stupid! He couldn't be this stupid! 

Kaz whipped his head around, groaning. "You're not going to act like you don't know what's going on Boss," he softened his tone and shifted closer to the other, his hand rising and resting on the bearded face, "you've acted like this for so long. Before your comatose. Before everything. I've always had an eye for you, you've felt the same. What are we waiting for?"

The cigars ashes smeared across Big Boss' shirt when he pulled it away, setting it into the circular ash tray. Smoke settled above their heads, the taste of charcoal had lingered on Miller's lips now; Snake had kissed him.

When Snake had lost the cigar, he immediately grasped and Kaz's cheeks and pulling him within requited contact...

Lips clipped onto the other's, sliding off just to rush in again and again and again. Kaz swore he smashed his lips up against Boss' beard so many times, missing on some type of nervous purpose, wishing he would actually make the target. Snake gripped some blonde locks, holding him still while managing so many loving busses, kisses and more. They were so enveloped as of now; Miller couldn't say anything and if he could it'd be "Boss!" "Oh Boss!" "My Boss!"

He was too busy though. He let his guard down so abruptly and his partner obliviously coerced him to moan and gurgle deep throaty grunts. It wasn't just kisses―Snake pressed his lower half down to the half-Japanese man's and gyrated against him. 

He couldn't feel his hands anymore, he went numb in his face, he couldn't decipher if he wanted more or needed more. His moans translated for him, even stifled "Snake" a few times and the legend fell in love. Something about having Miller not much of a condescending man as he usually is, and making him become obsequious too, was amazing. 

It took three knocks to end the excitement. And a random cadet to call out.

"Master Miller! Are you in there? Are you okay?"  
"Return to your position I assigned you to, there's no reason to panic."  
"Sir."

Boots clicked and squeaked away, metal tap-tapped once feet perched on ground. And left within the silence, were the two famous mothers of base.

Strawberry milk colors smacked them both around their faces. Light sweat drooled off the tips of their brow. Beneath their waists was hot and tense. Snake got from atop Master right when he was given the same treatment. Kaz had straddled Boss, tackling him back against the sofa cushion. He encircled his arm around Boss' neck, tugging him close, laughing genuinely. Snake took the liberty of holding around Miller's unbuttoned trousers, slipping his hands to the man's rear.

Thoughts ferried around his mind while staring.

"Boss, I had no idea..."

He arched an eyebrow, staring into the cloudy blue eyes of Master Miller.

"That you'd make the first move!"

 

-


End file.
